The Strange Musician
by madisoncolfer
Summary: All Blaine wants is a good companion, but all he gets when he plays his beautiful fiddle is wild animals. Until he finally gets the most beautiful woodsman to approach him, but he will owe that woodsman more than he knows. Trigger warning: animal abuse, but nothing too harsh I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Strange Musician

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Rating: pg-13

Summary: All Blaine wants is a good companion, but all he gets when he plays his beautiful fiddle is wild animals. Until he finally gets the most beautiful woodsman to approach him, but he will owe that woodsman more than he knows.

Authors Note: Roughly based off of the Grimm's brother's tale "The Strange Musician". Yes, I did alter and change a few things, oops. Also, it takes a while for it to get to Kurt and Blaine, together, but the stuff before is kind of important. But, if you don't like it, fine, because it's not the best.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a lonely musician who roamed the woods daily, searching, searching, searching for a companion that didn't find him as strange as the town's people. He wants a companion, someone who will not judge him, and that will love him, no matter how "strange" he might actually be. So, on a very cold October morning he said aloud, to himself, "It is boring walking these woods alone. I am nothing without a companion, but everyone hates me." So, he sat himself down at the base of an oak tree and pulled his fiddle out of its case. He brought the fiddle up to the neck and pulled the bow back and began playing.

The music attracted a wolf, and the musician sighed. "I have no desire for a wolf." He stopped his playing and spoke to the wolf, "Hello, wolf, I am Blaine."

The wolf replied with, "Blaine, you play very beautifully. I would like to learn how to play."

Blaine stood up and brushed off his trousers. "Oh—well, yes of course. You can learn to play very quickly. But, you will have to do everything I tell you to."

"Of course. I will obey you like a pupil obeys it's teacher." The wolf informed Blaine.

"Right. Then, come along, follow me."

When the wolf and Blaine had walked some distance together, an idea struck Blaine. They walked together for just a while longer before Blaine stopped them at an oak tree that was hollowed out and split up the middle. He turned to the wolf. "Now, if you want to learn how to play the fiddle, you must put your forepaws into this crack."

The wolf did as he was told. Blaine picked up a large and heavy stone and laid it on top of the wolf's paws so he couldn't move.

"Wait here until I return, wolf." Said the musician, and he went on his way.

While he was walking as far away from the wolf as he could, he said to himself, "Now, I will find me a companion I desire." And, he pulled out his fiddle and began playing, once more.

After playing for a while a fox came out from the brush and said to Blaine, "Oh, musician, you play so beautifully."

"Why, thank you. I am Blaine." _A fox? Yet again, I do not desire a fox._

The fox took a few slow steps towards Blaine before asking, "I would like to play… Would you teach me?"

Blaine smiled, another plan forming in his head. "Of course, but you must do exactly as I say."

"I will obey you as a pupil obeys their teacher." The fox assured Blaine.

"Follow me," Blaine said and he began walking. When they had walked some distance together they approached a footpath with two small trees on either side. Blaine stood still, and on one side he bent a young hazelnut tree down to the ground and put his foot on the end of it. And then he bent down the other tree from the opposite side and said to the fox, "Now, come over here. If you truly want to learn something, give me your left paw."

The fox lifted up his left paw and the musician tied his paw to the left stem. "Now, little fox, your right paw, please."

He tied the fox's right paw to the right stem and stood back to admire the work he'd done. He approached the fox and made sure the knots were tight and wouldn't come undone after he abandoned the fox. "Little fox wait here until I return."

And Blaine was on his way again. He was weaving through the trees and bushes, playing his fiddle, when a hare came running out from a hole in the bottom of a nearby tree. _Once again, I do not desire a hare._

"Dear, dear musician, you play wonderfully. I want to play too." The hare begged, jumping closer to Blaine.

"My name is Blaine, and of course you can learn quickly, if you do as I say." Blaine said, smiling.

"I will obey you like a pupil obeys their teacher." The hare promised.

Blaine began walking, weaving through the trees, the hare jumping along beside him. After walking for a few hours, they reached an aspen tree in a slight clearing. Blaine found loose string on the inside of his wool coat and pulled it free. He then tied one end of the string around the hare's neck, and the other end to the aspen tree. "As fast as you can, run twenty times around this tree."

The hare obeyed, and with every time he ran around the tree, he'd get more caught in the string. Once he was finished he had wound the string twenty times around the trunk and was caught, and every time he tried to get free, the string would cut into the hare's neck.

"Wait here until I return little hare." Blaine said, and then went on his way.

He pulled his fiddle back out of its case and began playing a simple, but sweet melody. "Hopefully now I will find a companion that walks on two legs instead of four."

But, in the meantime, while Blaine was leaning up against a tree playing his fiddle, the wolf finally freed himself from the tree, after hours of pulling, pushing, and biting at the rock. The wolf wanted nothing more than to tear the musician into pieces, so he started after the sound of music.

When the fox saw the wolf running past where he was trapped, he began to cry, begging for help. "Wolf, my brother, please free me. The musician has tricked me and now I am trapped."

The wolf began biting at the knots and soon enough the fox was free as well. They began running, side by side, after the music they heard, knowing it was coming from the musician and his fiddle.

They found the tied up hare, found out the musician was the reason behind it, and all three of them set off to destroy the musician.

Blaine continued to play his fiddle, and the music reached the ears of a beautiful woodsman, who whether he wanted to or not, instantly stopped working and followed the sound of the music.

Once Blaine saw him walking through trees and bushes to reach him he whispered to himself, "Finally, right companion has arrived." And he began playing a whole new level of beautiful, the melody sweeping over the woods. The woodsman stood there, so charmed he could not move, his heart filling with such delight and pleasure.

While he was standing there, taking in the beauty of the fiddler, raking his eyes over his body, taking in his hazel eyes, the curliness of his hair, and his defined jaw line, the wolf, fox and hare approached. The woodsman could tell they had evil intentions, and immediately raised his silver, sharpened ax, and moved to stand in front of the musician. "Anyone who wants to harm him should watch their backs, for they will have to deal with me."

The animals became frightened and ran off, promising to never harm the musician.

Blaine played a beautiful melody in thanks for the woodsman, and turned to be on his way, but was stopped when the woodsman grabbed his wrist to turn him around. "That was wonderful, don't get me wrong, but I just saved your life. I think maybe you owe me more than a little tune."

A smile stretched across Blaine's face, and he replied with, "My name is Blaine."

"And my name is Kurt."

Blaine ran his fingers through his curls, put his fiddle in its case. "Now, what do you think I owe you?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, a mischievous gleam in his strikingly blue eyes. "Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Strange Musician

Rating: this part is pg-13

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine, as always

Summary: All Blaine wants is a good companion, but all he gets when he plays his beautiful fiddle is wild animals. Until he finally gets the most beautiful woodsman to approach him, but he will owe that woodsman more than he knows.

Authors Note: This is the second part, and yes I have the first part linked, and I will have this part linked on the first part.

* * *

And follow Blaine did. Weaving in and out of the trees Blaine only kept his eyes on Kurt's back. After walking for hours, they finally reached a small cottage in a clearing. It was painted a light blue with jasmine vines clinging to the outside walls. Flowers were planted in a small garden off to the side, and there were rocks lining the front side of the house. It was quant, and small, but to Blaine, nothing had ever seemed homier.

"You know, you can come in Blaine." Kurt said, and Blaine was awoken from his thoughts. Kurt was standing right inside the door, which was wide open, and he was waiting for Blaine. _Right._

Blaine laughed, ducking his head and walking into the house, past Kurt. "Yes, sorry."

Kurt shut the door and turned around. He hummed a response and moved forward, resting his hand on Blaine's upper arm. Kurt moved forward, and bumped his nose against Blaine's. A kiss on Blaine's cheek, his other hand on Blaine's other upper arm, slightly pushing Blaine up against a wall, and finally he was moving in. Right as his lips were about to be places firmly on Blaine's, Blaine pushed Kurt off. "I—what do you think you're doing?"

Kurt licked his lips. "Well, I saved your life, because you were a fool and tricked those deadly animals—well minus the hare—and you owe me, Blaine." He leaned himself up against his table, which had a bouquet of flowers arranged in a vase in the center of it. "You said so yourself."

Clearing his throat, Blaine stood up straighter and sat down his case. "Why, yes of course I said I owed you, but… Not like this."

Kurt started laughing and then stopped when he saw that Blaine was being serious. "If I may ask you, why were you roaming around the woods, playing the fiddle, and trapping those poor animals?"

"I was simply roaming the woods out of boredom, if you must know." Said Blaine, running his hands through his thick curls. "And, honestly, roaming the woods alone was more boring than being alone in my tiny shack in town, so I decided to play my fiddle in hopes of attracting a companion, but instead all I got were those goddam animals." Blaine pointed out angrily.

Kurt looked down at his feet. He looked back up at Blaine through his lashes and nodded his head, trying not to let the hurt he was already feeling show on his face.

Blaine suddenly shook his head and his face softened. "B—but, then you showed up, and complimented my music, and saved my life, which you have no idea how happy that made me, by the way."

"But… I'm not the type of 'companion' you were looking for?" Kurt asked, using his fingers to make air quotes when he said 'companion'.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't know." He answered honestly. To Blaine, there was something about Kurt, about the way he stood up to those murderous animals, the caring and gentle way he touched and looked and talked to Blaine, that made him feel something. Something that he wasn't sure he was even _allowed _to act upon.

"Tea?" Kurt asked, turning away from Blaine.

"Would be lovely."

With that, Kurt set off towards the stove and began boiling the water in a bright red kettle. He pulled two tea cups from a cupboard and sat then carefully down on the counter next to the stove. Gently, he sat the tea bags in the cups and finally, finally, finally, turned back around to look at Blaine, who was staring at Kurt. Pink tinted his cheeks, and he brought is hand up to the back of his neck. "What?"

"I—uh… I don't know." Blaine replied, taking a seat at the table. He looked down at his hands.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I saw you staring at me." Kurt told Blaine, as he sat down in the chair next to Blaine's.

Blaine fidgeted slightly, knowing full well that Kurt was now staring at him, but he couldn't bring himself to deny it. Kurt lightly sat his hand atop of Blaine's and smiled. "You know, it's not a bad thing to _feel_, Blaine." When Blaine didn't answer, Kurt continued talking, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's knuckles. "To feel attracted to someone is not a crime, and acting upon it isn't either. Wanting someone is never a bad thing, Blaine." Kurt stood up and squatted beside Blaine's chair, his mouth mere centimeters away from Blaine's ear. "Don't ever think that it would be."

The sound of the kettle made Kurt move, and Blaine almost fell out of his chair trying to follow the warmth of Kurt's breath. After a few moments of Blaine attempting to recover from the rush of arousal Kurt had left with him, Kurt was walking back towards him with two cups of tea in his hands. "Thank you." Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt hummed a response and took a sip of tea. It was silent between them for a while before Blaine reached over and put his hand over Kurt's. "I—Blaine… I'm sorry for earlier, if you're not comfortable…"

Blaine didn't let Kurt finish, because his lips were on Kurt's and it was _glorious. _Their lips moved together, Blaine licking at Kurt's bottom lip until he opened his mouth and was battling with Kurt's tongue.

Pulling away, Blaine stood up from his seat, ignored his spilt tea, and yanked Kurt up, pushing him up against the kitchen counter. He pulled Kurt's face close, this kiss more passionate and easy than the last one. Kurt started sucking on Blaine's bottom lip and Blaine couldn't stop the moan that came. And the other moans were uncontrollable as well. Kurt began carding his fingers through Blaine's hair as Blaine began kissing and sucking and licking all along Kurt's jaw and neck.

While Blaine was nipping at Kurt's neck, Kurt starting trying to slide Blaine's jacket off of his shoulders. Once the jacket was off and discarded somewhere on the floor, he started working with the buttons of Blaine's shirt. Blaine started unbuttoning Kurt's coat and finally had it thrown on the floor when Kurt pulled away from a searing kiss. He was panting and his lips were swollen and red, and Blaine could already tell bruises were beginning to form on Kurt's pale neck.

"Wow, Blaine," Kurt breathed, leaning down to press light kissed to Blaine's neck. "Are—are you certain you're ready?" Kurt asked, finally undoing the last button on Blaine's shirt. Slowly, he began sliding it off of one arm, and then the other after he'd gotten a slight nod from Blaine. Kurt pulled Blaine back in for another kiss before pulling away again to take Blaine in. He bent down slightly and began to kiss along Blaine's collarbone, emitting moans from Blaine.

"You're so gorgeous," Kurt muttered before he grabbed for Blaine's hand and began directing him towards the living area. He sat Blaine down on the couch and took a seat beside him, lacing their fingers together. "I'm sorry; I don't have a bed…"

Blaine shook his head and brought their intertwined hands up to his mouth, softly kissing Kurt's knuckles. "Don't worry about it." Blaine leaned forward and gently kissed Kurt's lips. He carefully began pushing Kurt to where he was laying down, and to where Blaine was straddling Kurt. He began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, kissing the skin as it was revealed.

"Blaine… Are—are you sure? I don't want to push you, I'm sorry about—" Blaine smashing his lips into Kurt's cut him off, but Kurt didn't care anymore. He was kissing Blaine, holding him; he was _so close_ and ever since he first laid eyes on him that was all he wanted.

Breathless, Blaine pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes. He brought his hand up and cupped Kurt's porcelain face, taking in his beauty. "I've never been more sure about anything."


End file.
